dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortress of Disciplined Enlightenment
The Fortress of Disciplined Enlightenment is the planar headquarters of the Fraternity of Order, a group who believes that by discovering the secret order of the multiverse, they can attain power over it. The fortress iteslf is a massive is a nonagonal structure, thousands of yards across at the center, and it is divided strictly into nine departments, including the Farms, the Barracks, the Eatery, the Court, the Training Grounds, the Bureaucracy, the Libraries, the Bazaar, and the Lady's Palace. It houses hoards of functionaries, clerks, warriors, and seekers of truth. The largest part of the Fortresss is the massive Library, where most of the people work most of the day on analyzing and understanding legal volumes from across the multiverse. Second to that is the Bureaucracy, which is second only to the modron's in terms of liscencing, comitees, studies, authorizations, and other officiation. Services The Library itself can be accessed by outsiders, for a fee (which gives them a pass), and under supervision of a chaperone. The place is well-organized and very thorough, but specialized -- it's useful mostly for discovering the particular laws of a particular time and place, and for analyzing the history of a given law. The Bureaucracy is a good place to visit for those looking for licenses for hunting outlaws. There's a lot of Mercykillers here, and apparently the official in charge isn't above taking a bribe now and again to ensure a lawbreaker is brought to justice. Finally, the Training Grounds are full of excellent warriors that make up the fighting and defensive force for the Fortress, but most of what the people here have to train are bookish scholars. They'd certainly be eager to train anyone serious about their swordplay, and they offer reasonable fees and an array of specialized equipment that they train on. Their contracts bound them to stay near the Fortress, but students can come to them, and they supposedly can train warriors of up to 15th level. Residents Leadership While the official in command of the place is Factol Hashkar, he delegates most of the running of the Fortress to Lady Nacias Garabutos (female human, level 11 wizard, Lawful Neutral). The Lady is strict, but just, and is fond of employing loopholes to make her rule more experient, while closing loopholes that offer her no real benefit. Militia Despite the skill of the trainers here, the militia is not exactly crack. Mostly, the Fortress doesn't need a lot of defenders, being closely allied with the modrons. The typical patrol is a 4th-level warrior leading 8 others of 1st to 3rd level, and many of them are mercenaries or members of other factions (such as the Transcendent Order or the Harmonium). Faction Members Thousands of scholars live and work in the Fortress, many occupying the Library or the Bureaucracy (though some work in all nine sections). Arguably, more faction members reside here than reside in the City of Doors. Hooks Rebellion A group of lower-ranking scholars believe they've found clear evidence that Lady Nacias is not qualified to rule the Fortress. The Lady believes their "evidence" to be forgeries, but the scholars have brought the case properly, and she is being forced to defend herself, which in and of itself has tensions running high in the Fortress -- a disruption in leadership is hardly a desirable situation. The Loophole in Mechanus While the Fraternity's goal of controlling the cosmos by controlling Mechanus is well-known to most who follow their movements, it's been considered a bit of a quixotic goal by those outside of the organizaiton. Recently, though, there has been a spike in the rumor mill maintaining that the faction has actually nearly found the technicality that will let them take over Mechanus. Even the leadership seems a little energized by this possibility. Category:Fortresses